Of Loki, Magic, and the Color Turquoise
by sherlocked-meriadoc
Summary: A young girl is found by Loki, and he raises her as his own. Trapped in a magically sealed building has driven her to find a way out, and she finally does-though unknowingly she releases one of the most powerful demon in immortal and mortal worlds and history alike.
1. The Girl with Turquoise Eyes

**The Girl with Turquoise Eyes**

**"Every villain is a hero in his own mind."**

**-Thomas W. Hiddleston**

An old run down, 50 story building was his refuge. Loki hadn't bothered with the mortal world since the Avengers "incident." He would have continued on his way down the hall, down to the strangely locked door at the end, but only a small whimper stopped him. A young girl was inside the ground vent, knees brought up to her chin, and she had clearly been crying. She looked about 3 years of age:small, pale, but with brilliant turquoise eyes. For a moment he remembered another small Asgardian child:himself, scared, helpless, unwanted. Her eyes were wide, leaving only the smallest sliver of turquoise behind. What brought her here, to this run down building? (In fact, it wasn't really run down, it had simply fallen into misuse.) "What's your name, little one?"Loki whispered, peering into the metallic vent. How mortals lived with these kinds of things was something he would never understand. A soft voice came from its depths, so soft that, had there not been complete silence, he might have mistook it for something else. "Aloiene." A fitting name, but what was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?"Loki queried, curious as to know the reason Aloiene was here. It couldn't just happen to be she had just appeared here. "I don't know,"she whimpered, shrinking back against the metallic wall of the vent. From what he could gather, she had no idea of where she was and why she was here, only the fact that she had nowhere else to go, what with a raging blizzard outside. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her-this girl with nowhere else to go, no one to go to, and no idea of what she was doing. "Don't be afraid,"Loki murmured. "Come out." Almost immediately Aloiene rushed into his arms. He would have stumbled if he hadn't been crouching (certainly not a befitting position for an Asgardian god such as he). Of course, at the moment, Loki couldn't have cared less as there was a 3 year old child clinging to him. Aloiene wasn't _so _bad a child... The Norse god lay his head back against the solid wall behind him, closing his green eyes, yielding to sleep, to the world between waking moments and sleep. Danger would not touch him or the girl here-Loki Laufeyson was sure of it.

**"It is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities."**

**-Albus Dumbledore**


	2. Of Magic, Stairs, and Buildings

**Of Magic, Stairs, and Buildings**

**"We do not see things as they are, we see things as ****we**** are."**

_(11 years later)_

Aloiene lay with her back pressed to the silken blankets of her bed. Her turquoise eyes were closed in sleep. Aloiene had resided here for 11 years, and yet both she and her father had never found a way to break the magic bonds restraining them from escape. Despite the fact that her black hair was splayed outwards, Aloiene continued in slumber. Her eyes popped open suddenly, as though an electrical shock had ran through her body. She had no reason for why this happened, merely that something had... Disturbed her. What things could a 14 year old girl be afraid of, one who had remained trapped in the same building for eleven years? It was as though in slumber, memories cropped up that Aloiene had never remembered, not in the 14 years she had been alive nor during the time when she was only a small child of 3. Aloiene held a very secluded view of the world, as she had never seen nor heard the outside world-or at least, she could remember nothing of it. Mindlessly, she wandered down the hallway then down the stairs. There wasn't an elevator (or whatever it was those mortals called it) around, mainly because this wasn't a normal building. It was imbued with magic. The front door loomed before her now, made of strong titanium, embedded with magic, meant to keep anyone who wandered inside out. Aloiene knew there had to be a loophole. She was the daughter of a Norse god, after all-there _had _to be some way to get out of this place imprisoning both her and Loki. However, she had no idea if she could do magic-she never bothered to stop and think if she even had any magical powers at all. There was a clue, though:at the age of 10 years, Aloiene had managed to teleport, but she hadn't understood it at the time, only had been curious to know exactly how and why this happened. Since then, over the past 4 years, Aloiene had attempted more advanced magic, but to no avail. She only partially did them, and even if she had managed to complete the spells, how would she explain it to her father, Loki?

However, more concerning things were at hand. To name a few, there was a magically sealed titanium door, Loki, and the matter of where to go if she (and Loki as well) ever got out. Placing both hands on the door over her head, her eyes wide, Aloiene felt the magic coursing in her veins. She was not blood related to Loki, so how would she have inherited any magic? There was only one explanation, and it was hardly logical:some of Loki's powers had transferred to her that night he found her, that fateful night when the blizzard howled outside. Perhaps the blizzard had something to do with it? A sudden creaking snapped Aloiene's head up. Someone was there, and it wasn't her father. A sinister cold filled the room. "Should I know who you are?" The voice was oily, filled with hatred, with greed.

"I don't know,"Aloiene responded, feeling slightly braver. "That depends if you do." She was terrified, but she was _**not **_letting this... This monster know that. "Of course. You are the god of mischief's spawn." This time, the monster's (Aloiene assumed that's what it was) voice was filled with nothing but hatred. "Pathetic... Has Loki Laufeyson _really _stooped this low?"it sneered, letting tendrils of mist wrap around Aloiene's body. She desperately wanted to escape, but she could not."Get away,"she said hoarsely.

"What was that you said...? It would hardly matter to me, because after all, you are not real,"It (this was now how Aloiene was referring to the thing speaking) hissed. It's words struck her like a stinging slap across the face.

"Get-away,"Aloiene demanded through gritted teeth. "Go away and never come back!"She spoke the last three words with such force, that It was in shocked silence. A single blast, a powerful one, had sprung from her outstretched palms the moment she said those three words, and without even realizing it, Aloiene had opened the titanium doors and was sprinting out into the outside world.

·········¤·········

Aloiene immediately decided she did not like mist anymore as soon as she paused outside a very tall building with an "A" encircled on it. Sweat soaked her, causing her clothes (jeans and a shirt featuring the animal versions of the Marauders from something called "Harry Potter")to stick slightly to her lanky frame. Panting a little, Aloiene sank to the ground in exhaustion, leaning her body against the cool glass building, grateful for the little shade it offered. Aloiene finally had a chance to take in her surroundings. Where was she, anyway? If the doors were open, was it a bad or good thing? And yet in all her wondering, the 14 year old girl, as smart as she was, never realized that she had just set loose the most powerful demon in the world.


	3. No One Ever Hears

**No One Ever Hears**

**"Villains are just like people. They scream just as loud-the only difference is, no one ever hears them."**

**Anonymous**

For 11 years she had been trapped. No one ever heard. Or knew. No one ever did. It was as if they just passed straight by without even noticing. She _hated _being trapped. It was a cage, a prison. Only meant to destroy your mind and tear it to shreds. It was a strange thing, how many things these people could be afraid of: spiders, the dark, water, that somewhere in the world a duck was watching you. "I know you are there." Mind reading, clairvoyancy, magic-only 2 of these she could do, and yet the raven haired girl knew exactly where the blonde was, who thought she was so clever. You couldn't hide from a child of the Mischief god. "I know you do. That was the entire point." The entire point of what-hiding? _Making yourself seen? You can't fool a child of the God of Mischief and Lies. _"And I know already, I can't fool you,"the blonde added, looking amused.

Turquoise eyes met blue ones-shockingly blue eyes. "Of course you can't,"Aloiene said, a sharp edge to her words. Why should she care, why should she be here, why was she even talking to this girl she barely knew? _No one can. Don't you understand that? Leave me alone. No one knows but me. Leave me alone. _Aloiene was never one to make friends. She never understood how people could place their trust in other they had known for only a few days, weeks, or months. Didn't they know they could just as easily back stab them? No, people were not the ones she could confide in. _No one ever hears me. No matter how loud I scream. No one ever cares. No one ever hears. And no one ever knows what's happening to me._


	4. Because I'm a Painful Truth

**Because I'm a Painful Truth**

**Life asked Death, "Why do people love me but hate you?" Death responded, "Because you're a beautiful lie and I'm a painful truth. "**

**-Anonymous**

Aloiene Laufeyson was not a fool. If anything, she was cunning, sly, and the child of a Norse god. She knew what was happening. In her futurr there was only death. She wouldn't even make it to 20. Before, she had assumed she'd never make it to 10. But she did. Somehow. _I shouldn't be alive. I shouldn't be here. I'm supposed to be dead by now. I should not be alive. _

"You really shouldn't be in here for so long. Don't you ever get any human contact? Did you?" It was the annoying blonde again. Why did she keep leaving her own friends and coming to her?

"I don't need human contact." Aloiene could just imagine the exasperation on the other's face. _Go away. Leave me alone. I need no friends; I need no pity from you. _"Sure you do,"said the blonde. "Don't you have _some _form of communication?"

"No. I don't need one." Torunn-the blonde-was beginning to reach the end of her string. This girl, this raven haired stranger, reminded her of someone. BBC's Sherlock, perhaps. Loki? No, it couldn't be. Sure, she was his daughter, but she wasn't another copy of him, was she? "Bye." A single turquoise eye peeked out from under a long sleeved clad arm. Signaling she wanted to be alone. That she needed no pity, no friends, and certainly no kind of company. Torunn's eyes narrowed; who was this girl with the midnight hair and turquoise eyes? Aloiene Laufeyson, the raven haired magician was dying inside. She would not live to see the life before her. _I'm only a painful truth... Life is a beautiful lie. I should not be alive. I do not deserve life. I only deserve death._


End file.
